


You’re Into the Time Slip

by FleetSparrow



Series: February Fic Challenge 2020 [3]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: 1940s Batman, 66 Robin, Crack, F/M, Present-day Catwoman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22553083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: The years merge together for a strange interlude.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne
Series: February Fic Challenge 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620424
Kudos: 12





	You’re Into the Time Slip

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 of my February Fic challenge. Prompt: Patchwork

“Be careful, Robin,” Batman said. “She’s fiendishly clever, Catwoman is.”

Catwoman looked him over, taking in the brighter colors of his suit. “Meow.”

“Holy catnip, Batman!” Robin exclaimed, smacking his gloved hands together.

“You never know what she’s up to, Robin,” Batman said.

Catwoman leaned forward and dragged one artful claw down Batman’s suit, catching the fibers of his costume. “ _Meow_.”

Batman went weak at the knees. Robin rushed to hold him up.

“She has such lovely eyes,” Batman said.

“Holy lovestruck Batman, Batman!”


End file.
